When the Sand Runs Out
by Headgirl writer
Summary: Harry thinks about his life after a good friend dies. What will he realize? Written before HBP & DH


**When the Sand Runs Out**

**By: Hermione 5690**

_**I spent the morning at an old friend's grave**_

_**Flowers and amazing grace**_

_**He was a good man…**_

Harry looked down at the grave as they started to fill the hole. Everything had gone wrong. Everyone around him was dying. He felt alone.

There was now only a few still standing by the grave that was slowly being filled. Harry's cheeks were stained with tears and he had grey circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was losing everything.

Remus had been a good man. A good friend and a great teacher. He worked hard and had always been loyal to the light side. Nobody could replace him.

Harry now looked around him, at all the other people who had come to say good-bye. A lot of people had already left but a few remained. The Weasley's were behind Harry waiting for him to say his last good-bye. There were a few Order members who had fought by his side since the first war but the one that stood out the most was the young auror who was usually brightening the room either by her hair or by tripping over herself.

_**He spent his whole life spinnin' his wheels**_

_**Never knowin' how the real thing feels**_

_**He never took a chance or took the time to dance**_

Tonks was probably the one, other then Harry, who got hit the most. She wasn't crying but with just one look at her you could tell that her heart was broken. She had loved Remus and Remus knew it but never acted upon it. You could tell that the old wolf had feelings for the young auror but he never allowed himself to act like it in front of her.

Ever since Harry's sixth year, which was three years ago, Remus and Tonks had always avoided each other. Remus just couldn't allow himself to hurt her or take the chance of her getting hurt by him. It was his only way that he could tell her that he cared for her.

Harry looked around him once more. More people where leaving and Tonks was being steered away from the grave by some of her friends. Nobody was around anymore. The Weasley's had let him have his space.

_**And I stood there thinking as I said good-bye**_

_**Today's the first day of the rest of my life**_

Harry crouched down over the now covered grave. He looked up at the gravestone that Harry had specially made for him. It had the marauders crest on it, just like the two stones next to it. Remus was buried right next to Harry's parents and Sirius just like he would have wanted. Harry had found his family's graveyard and insisted that both Sirius and Remus be buried there. Right next to the only family he ever had. Right next to the marauders.

"Well Moony," Harry started his good-bye, "I'm going to miss you. Say hi to mum and dad for me and give Sirius hell when you get up there. I wish all of you could be standing by my side when I finish this but then I suppose all of you always had. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for all of you. I'll beat him and take down every death eater with him. Nothing stands in front of a Potter especially a werewolf cub like me."

"I love you Remus. You were always like the father that I could never seem to keep. But I promise you that I'm going to make you proud along with Sirius and my parents. Nothing is going to stand in my way anymore. It's time for me to start living. I'm going to take your advice."

_**I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on **_

_**And learn how to face my fears**_

_**Love with all of my heart and make my mark**_

_**I wanna leave somethin' here**_

_**Go out on a ledge without any net**_

_**That's what I'm gonna be about**_

_**Yeah, I wanna be runnin' when the sand runs out**_

Harry stood back up and looked around the graveyard once again. The Weasley's were still waiting for him. One in particular stood out in the small crowd.

Ginny was leaning against one of the tree glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She had been since the end of sixth year when Harry broke up with her.

'_**Cause people do it every day **_

_**Promise themselves they're gonna change.**_

_**I've been there**_

Harry loved her. Everyone knew it including Ginny but she gave him his space. She never tried to get back with Harry even though she had wanted to. A part of Harry even wished that she would have tried even though he was the one that broke up with her. It would have given him a reason to give in to his true feelings and hold her in his arms again like he had been dreaming of doing ever since he had broken up with her two years ago.

But Ginny would never do that. That's what Harry loved about her. She would never push him and yet he would just open up to her with just one glace of concern or question from her. She was smart and could read Harry like a book. Harry even loved her temper. It was always interesting to see what she would do to a person when she was mad at them as long as you weren't on the other end of her wand. That was another thing about her. She could defiantly hold her own. Harry never had to worry about her not being able to protect herself. After all she did grow up with six older brothers.

And yet, here Harry was. Looking but not doing anything about it. She was only a few yards away and yet Harry felt like he could have been halfway around the world and not be any closer. What was keeping him back? Death Eaters were constantly attacking Ginny and the rest of her family. They had already lost Percy and Charlie was nearly lost a few weeks ago. Bill and Fleur were in hiding with their new born son. Fred and George's shop was destroyed in an attack. Ron and Hermione were being attacked the most because they were known friends of Harry but Ginny had just been in the hospital a week ago because of an attack that was an attempt to try and kidnap her. She still had a scar across her right cheek that would probably be with her for the rest of her life.

How was Harry protecting her by staying away from her? If anything she had to be safer with him around then what she was experiencing now.

_**But I'm changin' from the inside out**_

_**That was then and this is now**_

_**I'm a new man yeah; I'm a brand new man**_

Harry didn't want to be like Remus and never act. He couldn't bear the though of not telling Ginny about how felt without telling her how he truly felt. He couldn't do that to her. She was everything to him. But what if he did die? How could he just leave Ginny here on this earth knowing the way she felt about him?

_**And when they carve my stone they'll write there words**_

_**Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth**_

Harry smiled. It didn't matter. Ginny would never love anyone else; she had told him herself the first time that Harry saw her after they broke up. It was the only thing that she had said since than that indicated that she still wanted to be with him. But she didn't need words; it was all in her eyes. And Harry felt the same way.

_**I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on **_

_**And learn how to face my fears**_

_**Love with all of my heart and make my mark**_

_**I wanna leave somethin' here**_

_**Go out on a ledge without any net**_

_**That's what I'm gonna be about**_

_**Yeah, I wanna be runnin' when the sand runs out**_

Harry remembered the last conversation that he had with Remus.

"_Remus can I talk to you?" Harry said walking into the room where many people were bustling around getting ready for the next battle._

"_Sure, Harry." Remus said leading him out the door into the library across the hall. "What did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Ginny." Harry said earning himself a knowing look from Remus. Remus knew of Harry's feelings for the young red head that had just joined the Order. How could you not?_

"_What about her, Harry?" Remus said although he knew perfectly well what Harry wanted to talk about._

"_Well," Harry started. "I think I've fallen in love with her." Now this Remus wasn't expecting but it wasn't exactly a surprise. The way Harry looked at Ginny was the same way that James had looked at Lily and James was in love with Lily for years before they even went out._

"_Why don't you tell her that then?" Remus said._

"_It's not that simple Remus." Harry said. "I mean, it's been two years since we've been together. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way anymore."_

"_You'll never know unless you try Harry." Remus said. "Don't tell me that you haven't seen her look at you from the corner her eye every second she has."_

"_Harry, don't make the same mistakes that I have. If you love a girl, tell her or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_

"_Your one to talk Remus." Harry countered. "Why don't you tell Tonks how you feel?"_

_Remus had to smile at Harry's tactics. "I'm just trying to protect her, the same thing that you're trying to do with Ginny. But if I give you my opinion then I think she safer when you're around her instead of ignoring her."_

_Harry was defeated. He knew that Remus was right. Ginny was in just as much danger then she would be if she was Harry's girlfriend. Harry couldn't live without her. He would find excuses to talk to her or just to see her again._

"_Just tell her Harry. Live while you can because in this war you never know when it's going to be your last chance to." Remus said and then the signal went off. It was time for another battle and someone somewhere was in need of help._

That last talk that he had with Remus really had changed his mind and now if there was any doubt there wasn't anymore. Remus existed but never really lived. Harry wasn't going to do that. He didn't want to regret any part of his life like Remus had. He was going to live.

_**And as the cold wind blows across the graveyard **_

_**I think I hear the voice of my old friend whisper in my ear**_

Harry walked back over to the Weasleys but made a straight line for Ginny. When he reached her he gave her the kiss that he had wanted to give her for the past two years.

"What was that for?" Ginny said after they separated.

"I've wanted to do that for the past two years." Harry said. "I can't live without you Ginny. Ever since we broke up I've been thinking more and more about you all the time. I can't get you out of my head. I love you Ginny. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I would regret it if I never said that. I love you Ginny Weasley and nothing is going to change that."

Harry waited for her response. She just stood there, thinking. Then she kissed him. He was so shocked and relieved that at first he didn't respond.

"Does that answer your question?" Ginny said after they parted. "I love you Harry Potter. I always have and always will."

_**I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on **_

_**And learn how to face my fears**_

And with this in mind Harry defeated Voldemort,

_**Love with all of my heart and make my mark**_

Loved Ginny with all his heart,

_**I wanna leave somethin' here**_

Had a few kids,

_**Go out on a ledge without any net**_

_**That's what I'm gonna be about**_

_**Yeah, I wanna be runnin' when the sand runs out**_

And died a happy man with no regrets.


End file.
